White Knight, Black Angel
by The Codebreaker
Summary: "She kept your heart, your soul, along with your color. Her spirit gave you your color, kept everything from shades of grey.You are gone now."Shades of Grey  "After a while, she leans closer, and I close the gap between us for the first time."White Knight
1. Drabble Un, White Knight

This drabble: Niggy

Next one: Figgy

3rd one: Fax

Skip all ya want.

* * *

**Set after Fang, before Angel. The gang's at Dr. M's in Arizona. Max isn't moping, but instead is just mad at everyone and generally irritable. Iggy point of view. 500 words exactly. Thank goodness for Word Count.**

**

* * *

**

"So yesterday I saw the cutest pink shoes at the mall near the new theatre, I can never remember its name. Ooh, that theatre is showing the new Harry Potter movie tomorrow; do you think we should go? I love the actress that plays Hermione, but she should get some blue streaks in her hair. It would make her so much cuter. Oh my gosh, that would look so good on me, wouldn't it? But I like pink so much better; it's the color of my favorite shirt-hey! Should I get a skirt to go with that shirt? 'Cause it never really looks good with my jeans, even the ones I got to match it-"

I slap my hand over Nudge's mouth, finally silencing her. Nudge's great, but enough is enough, and I'm a more of a 'whatever I touch first' kind of person, not a connoisseur of fashion. Geez, what would you expect? I can't even see the clothes unless someone puts them in front of a snow bank. Probably not even then… Even I can see the bitter sarcasm there.

Then, of course, Nudge interrupts my self-pity rant by biting my hand rather hard-I'd forgotten she was there. I jump back, cursing rather badly- she'd drawn blood.

"LANGUAGE, Iggy!" yells Max from down the hall.

"Max, Nudge bloody _bit_ me!"

"So DEAL!"

"Geez, tightly wound much?" I mutter softly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

This is where I back away, still cursing silently. I can sense the smug look on Nudge's face. She resumes her rant as I head up to Gazzy's and my room. Gazzy is in hysterics, having heard the entire exchange, when he lets out one of his 'gifts' and the room fills with rather horrid-smelling gas. Coughing and hacking, I flop on the bottom bunk and land with odd accuracy. Here, I am about to resume my wallowing when an oddly hot liquid hits my left leg. My blood. Great. After bandaging my hand with a small towel in the bathroom, I hit my bunk and land on something rather hard that shouldn't be there. A squeal alerts me to the fact that there is a person lounging on my bed. I quickly decide that it must be Nudge, as she's too big to be Angel and to small to be Max, and quickly leap up. Nudge groans and then chuckles.

"Guess we're even, huh?" Nudge says, still chuckling.

"Sure," I say, and am rather relieved that she won't make too much of a deal of it.

"Sorry I bit you," She says, rather ashamed-sounding.

"I'll live," I say. Phew. Crisis averted.

We talk for a while, and it's a miracle she doesn't steal the show. We talk about everything. When it gets too serious, one of us will crack a joke, and we'll keep talking. I would never believe Nudge is so easy to talk to.

After a while, she leans closer, and I close the gap between us for the first time.

**I'll (review) be writing more (review) drabbles soon enough (review) and feedback=more (review) drabbles and a happy (review) author who (review) loves subconscious (review) and subliminal (review) messages!**


	2. Drabble Deux, No Regrets

**Drabble Deux! Cowritten with Avri Scarell, my best friend :) Dedicated to her and Figgy lovers everywhere! Figgy. One rather strong curseword..oh well.**

**Iggy: Why torture me like this?**

**Fang: We have no feelings for each other.**

**Avri: Kiss already!**

***Iggy and Fang hide from Avri***

**Avri: Muahahahahaha!**

**Me: Poor Iggy and Fang. **

**Fang POV**

**

* * *

**_No Regrets_

I saw him in our room first.

He sat there, a completely blank look on his face.

I knew something was wrong.

Staring into space, for once, he hadn't heard me come in.

He was...different.

His eyes were glossed over, He looked...dead.

But he was still sitting upright, staring at the wall.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" I question.

"..." He 's scaring me now.

"...sorr..." He responds, not even finishing a word.

"Sorry?" Why would he be sorry?

"...yea..." He is silent again for a second.

"..I'm not like Max.."

"Why? Iggy, you don't need to be like Max..."

"You're in love with her though." He said.

"So I need to be like her too."

"You...want me to like you? I like you..."

"Like me as what? A brother? A friend?"

"Iggy, you are my brother."

"Not literally speaking. If I'm your brother, then Max is your sister."

"Max...has never been my sister. You know..." I say, blushing.

"Then I've never been your brother."

"Oh."

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Iggy said, opening the window and flying out of it.

I just stand there, "Oh-ing every once in a while. Finally, I gather the guts to follow him and jump out the window. Confession time...I can't see him anywhere in sight, so I fly higher to expand my view.  
Finally, I catch sight of a small, slightly orangish colored speck in the distance. The sun is bright as hell when I finally catch up to him. He's flying over the water, and he appears to be flying into the sun.

"When he got to close to the sun, his wings melted, and he fell to the earth," I heard him say.

Oh. He's...insane. Iggy was flying higher, until it looked like he was on fire. The sun was reflecting on him, and he stared into it. He stared where it would have been of a sudden, he plunged into the water below, at a speed I could hardly comprehend. I dive through the air after him. Iggy's already below, his wings being used as a propeller, pushing him forward. I go faster, wishing I had Max's warp drive. He stops making an effort to push down, and is naturally sinking now.I strain myself, pushing boundaries I didn't know I had.

I take his hand, and pull him back up to the surface.I fly us to a rock on the beach. He gasps. I hold him close, soaking myself. I don't care.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing?"

"I-I..."

"You crazy son of a bitch."He sighs.

"Ever heard of Icarus?"

"Yes."

"He was an idiot."

"I know, Iggy. I know."With that, I pull him closer.

"You're not my brother, my friend. I-I-I-" Then I give up, kissing him softly. I pull away quickly with fear in my eyes. Then, he kisses me back.

"Fang, you've seen the light."

Iggy grins. I grin rather stupidly.

"You're an idiot."

We return home hours and hours later.

We walk outside the next day holding hands, with no regrets.


	3. Drabble Trois, Fourth Heartbreak

**Fax-ish drabble. Not really sure… Had to write something sad.

* * *

**

My heart breaks for the fourth time that day as his heart stops.

First, when told me he didn't want me.

Second, when he left so quickly.

Third, when he came back and said, for spite, that he never wanted me.

Now, when he dies.

My heart fits back together as he says he's always wanted me. His eyes give him away. He's telling the truth. I am, too, when I tell him,

"You were lying when you said you didn't want me. I could see it in your eyes. I love you, Fang. Don't leave me."

But I pour my heart out to a dead body. He is already gone, flying away to somewhere I know I won't be visiting anytime soon.

An Eraser.

After all this time, my Fang died at the hand of one measly Eraser, one of the few who survived the replacement. He already had sustained multiple battle injuries. In the fight, he took one good swipe to the chest and that was it. He'd lost so much blood that he just couldn't keep going. I had seen this all from where I was following him because I wanted him back. The Erasers flew away, and I was left there sobbing over his almost-dead body. Now, I am completely broken.

My heart never fully heals from that fourth heartbreak.


	4. Drabble Quatre, Story Time

**Eggy! Iggy POV. For Mrs. Fang 7, who despises Niggy. Poem and Taker/Giver of Life are mine. First drabble never happened.…**

**

* * *

**

Her words almost sooth me to sleep for the third time. No matter the story, the words, her voice tells a tale all its own. The words carried through her voice flow smoothly.  
"And so that is the end of this, nothing more to know or miss/ but we will continue to be, for all eternity."  
As Ella finishes the poetic end of the story, I smile. Being blind is an advantage, I muse, If Ella reads to me all the time. She picks up another book and lets me touch the cover, our unspoken agreement. This one's cover is a rich mahogany-red, with gold vines bordering the embossed black title and author- Taker of Life by Nicholas Remedy. Ella starts to read.  
"Alex stared down at the small black and silver box lying innocently on his lap. To him, it was of little importance. But his father had given his life to this peculiar item, and it was Alex's goal to know why."  
The story continues, Ella's voice turning each letter into a masterpiece. The story of a boy uncovering the secret of the box of the Taker of Life and his father's death would normally be uninteresting to me, but Ella makes it epic, turning simple fistfights into brawls to the death without straying from the printed words, and a stolen kiss into an deep love story, all within a single moment while being loyal to the author's story. She amazes me.  
By the end of the book, a rather tragic, "And so the Taker of Life claimed its last victim," I was practically begging for more. Ella lifted the sequel, Giver of Life, and words began to flow. This book was even better than the last, with some good romance scenes.  
If Ella only knew I imagined each and every one of these as being her and me. As we finish the book, I feel bolder, as if the words have given me strength. I lean forwards and catch Ella's lips with mine. I reach behind her head and pull her closer as we kiss, looking exactly like the eighth love scene in Giver of Life. After a minute, we break apart, and Ella flushes slightly.

"If you kiss me every time I read to you, I'll be doing this more often." I smirk, and we resume our own little love story.


	5. Drabble Cinq, Shades of Grey

**Okay, my first attempt at second person. I love second person…Fang-centered, A true drabble, 150 words. Please review, I want to know how I did.**

**

* * *

**

_Shades of Grey_

_

* * *

_

Your world is shades of grey. From the white sun at noon to the black sky at night, everything between is grey.

She kept your heart, your soul, along with your color. Her spirit gave you your color, kept everything from shades of grey.

You are gone now.

Her world is shades of grey as well. You were her color.

She has faded into another of those monotonous greys while you watch from afar. You have faded into grey also, although you prefer your trademark black. Even though you're not a black anymore. Since you left, without her spirit, you're just another grey.

Her once-vibrant brown eyes have gone to a sad dark grey, sucking the life out of them. Your eyes have gone grey, too.

You want to go back. You want her color to paint your world again.

But you can't, and everything stays in shades of grey.


	6. Drabble Six, Unspoken Meaning

**Cave scene in The Angel Experiment, anyone? This walks the border between friendship and fluff. ****105 words, a real drabble! (for therandomrobot)**

"Fang?"

"What?"

"These birds, you know, these dumb hawks have more of a mom than I ever had. The parents are taking care of the little ones. No one ever did that for me. Well, besides Max…But she's not a mom."

"Yeah. I get it."

I hear Nudge sniffle from the other side of the cave, sad and alone. I walk over to her and wipe away her tears before squeezing her hand softly.

"Night, Nudge."

"Night, Fang."

Those words held unspoken meaning, and we both knew it. Each looking into the other's eyes, we smile slightly. We fall asleep, fingers entwined, a while later.

**This was a request. Don't give me crap.**


End file.
